As is well known to those versed in the dyeing arts, the dyeing of synthetic fabrics, say 100% polyester, by continuous dyeing procedures has heretofore been subject to problems, including that of migration, as when the hydrophobic materials' resist adsorption and absorption, so that the dye migrates, as due to gravity, surface tension phenomenon, or other, carrying solids and depositing unevenly to result in uneven colors when the dyestuff is fixed. While it has been attempted to avoid migration and resultant uneven dyeing by the use of thickeners in the dye stuff mixture, this has not been found satisfactory, as the amount of thickener may be quite critical and extremely hard to control to obtain desired dyestuff penetration of the fibers and wetting of the fabric. Therefore, it has, in the past, been required to batch-dye certain fabrics, such as 100% polyester in order to obtain desirable results, which substantially increases costs in labor, overhead and inventory.